This is Glee! Or is it?
by sprkswillfly4always
Summary: This IS glee, but it's not the glee you know and love! You WILL be shocked and surprised. But in a good way I promise! Please R&R! CHAPTER ONE/TWO
1. Chapter 1

"We shouldn't be doing this." "Relax, we're at my house. No one's gonna find out, okay?" "Yeah, okay. I j don't want anyone finding out about us just yet, Sue." "I know, Ems. I know. Now kiss me." "Well, if you _insist…" _Said the redhead, leaning in closer to the blonde woman on the bed.

_-Riiiiiing-! _ Rang the school bell, signaling it was time for class. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Said Blaine, a little bit whiny. "Yeah, yeah. I just wanna kiss you one more time, okay?" "Okay, but _seriously _Santana! We're gonna be late!" Said Blaine, kissing Santana before rushing off to class. On the way they passed Tina, who was sneaking up behind Mercedes, and putting her hands over Mercedes' eyes. "Guess whooo?" Tina Sing- songed, trying to disguise her voice. "Couldn't be my incredible girlfriend, could it?" Said Mercedes, the smile evident on her face. "Oh you always guess." Pouted Tina. "That's because I know you, silly." Replied Mercedes."Yeah, yeah. Let's get to class." Said Tina, sounding kind of depressed. "I know what'll cheer you up…" Said Mercedes, hinting that she had some good news. "What is it?" said Tina, suddenly exited. "Oh, nothing. Just Reservations for two at BREADSTICKS!" "No way! You didn't!" "Oh, but I did." Said Mercedes suavely. "I love you!" gushed Tina. "Well no _duh."_ said Mercedes, rolling her eyes playfully. "Now come on. We'll be late." "Yes ma'am!" said Tina, saluting her when he back was turned. "Ha ha. _Very _funny." She said as they both left, hand in hand.

"Come _on_ dude. We are gonna be late for lunch!" Puck said angrily, rushing into the cafeteria. "Oh you just wanna stare at that cute new Lunch guy." Pouted Finn. "First of all it's lunch _man,_ and no I don't! You know you're the only one I wanna stare at." Said Puck, staring at the floor as his voice got quiet. "I know. I don't know why I said that. Sorry." Apologized Finn." It's okay. Let's eat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, I have a **DISCLAIMER:** (Please don't get mad!) Okay, I have some friends that are gay, and they say there are two types of gay people. Those who look and act like they are, and those that do not. They all agree that Kurt and Blaine would fall into the first category. So in mine they… don't. Blaine's hair is curly, not gelled down, and Kurt is more muscly and less pale, and his lips aren't as full. Phwew! (Again, please don't get mad! And can you guess the song…?;)

Brittany and Kurt were just sitting down to lunch, holding hands, when Quinn and Rachel sat down next to them. "Help us settle an argument." Quinn said as soon as she'd sat down. "Okay… what is it?" asked Kurt, confused. This time Rachel spoke. "We can't decide who's the better singer. I say Barbra, and she says Adele. What do you guys think?" "Who's Barbara?" asked Brittany, and Rachel almost fainted. "You don't know who Barbara is?" Rachel asked, astonished. "Oh here we go." Muttered Quinn under her breath. "She is only the best singer of all time. She's won eight Grammy's, five Emmy's, and a Tony. How could you possibly not know who she is?" "I just… don't." Said Brittany, shrugging her shoulders. "It's okay, Brit. I'll teach you later. And I gotta say… Barbara. She's been around longer and she's just more…. classic, you know?" Said Kurt, partly saying that because he didn't want to set Rachel off. "See? I _told_ you he'd agree with me."

Later during Glee club Blaine got in front of the whole class and made an announcement. "Soon it will be me and Santana's' four month anniversary, and I wanted to sing a song if that would be okay." "Sure." Replied Will, curiously. "Okay, hit it." Said Blaine, nodding to the band. A song started that most of them recognized, but a few of them didn't. "Can't swim so I took a boat, to an island so remote only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before." Sang Blaine. "Stayed there till the air was clear, I was bored and out of tears, then I saw you washed up on the shore. I offered you my coat, thank goddess love can float. Crazy how that shipwreck meant my ship was comin' in. We talked till the sun went down, love on the Puget Sound. My treasure map was on your skin… Beauty in the water, angel on the beach. Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach. 'Til I got her, had I known it could come true, I would have wished in '02, for a mermaid just like you. Just like you… Rescued you by the banyan tree, all the girl fish in the sea, couldn't hold a candle to you, they don't have a handle on you, they don't have a scandal on you, I love Ecco Sandals on you. Saving me was B-I-G. All the boy fish in the sea, they all wish that they could be me. Can't swim so I took a boat, to an island so remote only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before… Beauty in the water, angel on the beach. Ocean's daughter, I thought love was out of reach. 'Til I got her, had I known it could come true, I would have wished in '02, for a mermaid just like you. Just like you. Just like you. Just like you." Blaine finished as everyone cheered and Santana beamed with pride. "Yeah baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, okay, I know it's super short, but I am working on that! I am writing as we speak! Well, as soon as I upload this one...

Will looked out his window at the students going by. He wondered if he would ever find someone. It seemed he never would All he wanted was a nice man he could cuddle up with. Was that too much to ask? He sighed as he looked, noticing Sue and Emma walking together. They seemed to be getting close. He had to keep an eye on that.

"Okay, class! Here's the next project..." Said Will, writing four letters on the board. An a, a backwards b, a forwards one, and another a. "We are doing a production of… 'Mamma Mia: The Musical!'" Amidst murmurings of, "No way!" and "Huh?" Will continued. "This is the next production the school will be putting on and I encourage you all to sign up." "I can't wait! I loove that musical!" gushed Rachel. "Is there one you _don't _love?" asked Quinn with a smile. "Ummm…" pondered Rachel, her fingers tapping her chin as she did so. "That's what I thought." "Okay. Sign-up sheets are posted on the bulletin board, and we will be having auditions next Thursday after school, so start practicing!"


End file.
